


The Blackout

by RebeccaRosewood



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaRosewood/pseuds/RebeccaRosewood
Summary: hilarious hijinks with Clifford the vulture





	The Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> $0m3t1ng m3 my fr13nds r0t3.

Blackout

We cum3d out to the quittich italian restaurant bathroom and our kandi trotted over to our sideline. I noticed, licking down at the end of the italian restaurant bathroom, a boyz stripping with a clifford the vulture. The pornstar sent us out onto the italian restaurant bathroom. As the orgy began, I couldn't stop watching the boyz and clifford the vulture. The boyz shitt3d up and down and fuck3d all around trying his best to get the clifford the vulture. I got so caught up in watching their antics that the next thing I remember is painting up on the donald trumps asshol3 with people standing around me. Apparently, the dildo crashed right into my orbs knocking me unconscious. When I came to, the pornstar was sucking over me. I replied, "What happened? All I remember is a boyz, a clifford the vulture, and then nothing!" The pornstar laughed and said, "Well son, that's one way to save a antidepressants !"


End file.
